


"Pretend this is our den, kay?" [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Childhood Sweethearts, Donation Drive Podfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, co-dependancy, raised by wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is raised by (were)wolves, and he and Derek are childhood sweethearts that never stopped. Also, Kate Argent is a homicidal maniac but a very helpful plot device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pretend this is our den, kay?" [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["Pretend this is our den, kay?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/609519) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Pretend%20this%20is%20our%20den,%20kay.mp3) | 1:54:38 | 105 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pretend-this-is-our-den-kay) |  |   
  
### Music

Good Morning Sunshine by Aqua

### Art

by [AzurylipfesStock](http://azurylipfesstock.deviantart.com/art/old-fallen-tree-1-33364695)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for @MissDeidraLeigh for the AO3 donation drive. Thanks for donating!


End file.
